DON'T DO AT HOGWARTS!
by NyxBorn
Summary: Some tricks the Weasley twins pulled.
1. Hogwarts and Snape

**DON'T DO AT HOGWARTS!**

**Disclaimer- I! DON'T! OWN! HARRY! POTTER! OR! FRED! WOULD! BE! ALIVE!**

**1. No sneaking into Hogwarts**.

"Bill, do you know these boys?"

Fred and George gulped. They were ten and in Hogwarts.

"Yes, I do. They are my _TEN YEAR OLD TWIN BROTHERS!"_

Dumbledore smiled. "Ingenious, truly ingenious. Ten and in Hogwarts! But, Mr. Weasleys, next year you will have detention for sneaking into Hogwarts."

"_WHAT?!"_ Bill bellowed. "Professer, I didn't do anything!"

**2. No dying Snape's hair bright pink (no matter how humerus it is)**

"WEASLEYS! DETENTION!"

"Thanks for getting me detention, little brothers, but it was funny dying Snape's hair and casting a spell so he doesn't see. How did you do it?"

"CHARLIE! FRED! GEORGE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"


	2. Percy

Percy's Lucky Ducky Footie Pajamas

"This is gonna be funny," Fred said.

"Fred, um, I think I Vanished your Lucky Bunny underwear?"

"How did you Vanish Foo-Foo?"

"Um, I was wearing Poo-Poo?"

"Poo-Poo? Foo-Foo!"

"Forge, Gred, please, Percy is coming!"

The twins stopped their bickering on Poo-Foo.

"Vanish!"

"Evanesco!"

Later that night , Fred took Lucky Ducky Footie underwear and bewitched them to look like school robes... to Percy.

"Perfect!" Fred whispered.

"Mr. Weasley! Put on some robes at once!" mimicked Lee Jordan at the end of the day.

"But I have robes on!" Poor Percy pleaded.

"Nope!" George cried "You're wearing your Lucky Ducky Footie underwear!"

"I'll get you one day Fred!"

"No, I'm George!"


	3. Incredalbly Annoying Prank on Percy

Bored

George sighed lazily.

"Fred, I think we pulled every prank."

"Nope."

"You mean . . ."

"Yes."

"Prank plan 199609?"

"Yes."

"Subject-"

"Prissy."

The twins grinned devilishly.

"OY, PERCY! YOU BIG FAT HEAD!"

Two hours later the got Percy to do whatever they wanted in a scheme using toilet paper, Spell-o-tape, and Percy singing in the shower.

"Percy. Repeat after us. Car."

"Car."

"Car-seat."

"Car-seat."

"Car-Seat-Belt."

"Car-Seat-Belt."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun-Ray."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun-Ray."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun-Ray-on-Car."

"Now, Perc, start the whole thing over, starting with Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun-Ray-on-Car."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Do it."

"Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun-Ray-on-Car-Seat-Belt-Loop-Hole-in-one-Love-Bug-Pie-Today-there-is-a -Sun-Ray-on-Car........"

The twins magicked it to play over Hogwarts loudspeaker for a day.


	4. Underwear

Underwear.

"How long has it been since we pranked Ron?" George asked his twin.

" You prat!" Fred cried.

"What!?"

"You said a month ago we'd prank him! It's been a month and-" Fred checked his watch-"Six seconds."

"Let's see the headmaster."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh, I like the way you think."

Ten minutes later, the twins found themselves begging Professor Dumbledore to use the _Adveho Animo_ spell that would let them prank Ron.

"Look, Professor, we want to prank Ron and bewitch-"

"-His underpants to make it look like they're alive-"

"-Because it'll be really funny."

"Let me see. I do like an old-fashioned prank. I believe you boys are telling the truth. Give me the undergarments. _Adveho Animo!_"

The twins snuck down to Ron and laid out the underpants. The next day, they made sure Ron was wearing them.

Ron had a horrible day. All the girls thought Ron liked them, and he was treated to slaps in the face, and kisses from the ugliest girls in the school.


End file.
